Heart Broken
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: My take on how Rory and Lorelei reconcile.
1. Accident

This is my first Gilmore Girls Fan fiction, and I hope that you all like it. It's my take on how Rory and Lorelei make amends. Feedback is always appreciated.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelei didn't feel bad for what she did. She would never feel bad about yelling at her parents, about dropping the rest of Rory's stuff off in the middle of the night, disrupting her parent's peaceful slumber. It was one of the most liberating thing she had done her whole life. Although she felt like she had to let Rory go, a large part of her was just waiting for her to call, to talk about her day. It was summer vacation. She was supposed to be home. Now Lorelei sits alone in her daughter's empty room. She got engaged for god's sake. Rory would be the first person she would ever tell. Any now it seemed like she would be the last to know. When Rory was younger, she and Lorelei used to plan out Lorelei's wedding and how no matter what, Rory would always be her maid of honer.

Lorelei choked on her own sobs and let her tears fall. She knew that what she was doing was the right thing, but she missed her daughter. She needed her daughter like she needed air and it was killing her inside not being near her daughter. Lorelei was too busy trying to catch her breathe that she never heard her front door open.

It couldn't have been hard to find her because before she knew it she was in the arms of the man she loved, crying into his shoulder on her daughters bed. There were never words needed for Lorelei and Luke, they always knew what had happened in each others lives; they could read each other and that's what she loved the most about their relationship.

She also used to think that she could read her daughter also.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

At some point in the middle of the night, Luke had carried Lorelei up to her room because when she woke up, she was in her own bed. She turned to see if Luke was there but all she found was a note on her pillow.

Lorelei,

I hope that you are feeling better after last night. I know that this is hard for you and I want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to help you get through this. I love you crazy lady and I'll see you later.

Luke

Lorelei smiled. She loved that man. Right now he was her only life line and she was so grateful to have him in her life.

Rory. God she missed her kid. 'I should at least tell her that I'm engaged, before a town member or something tells her' she thought. She quickly got dressed, got into her jeep and headed for Hartford.

Lorelei got a shiver when she pulled into her parents driveway. The house itself had always creeped her out as a child. It was too big and Addams Family like. She walked around back and headed towards Rory's place. When she got close to the pool area she heard laughing by the pool.

Rory and Logan were in the pool, kissing against one of the side walls, passionately. It was making Lorelei sick. She attempted to walk away but her shoes made that awful high heel noise that got the lovers attention. "Mom?"

She turned and saw her daughter attempting to make herself look presentable. She made to get out of the pool but Lorelei stopped her. "Don't mind me, I don't want to ruin your fun. Umm, I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from the town or something. Uhh, Luke and I are engaged. Umm, So whatever… I got to go." and before Rory could say anything else, Lorelei and her noisy heels disappeared.

Rory sighed and leaned against the pool. Engaged? Wow.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

On the drive home from her parents house, Lorelei lost it. 'How could she choose them over me, how could she still be with that asshole rich little boy, and how on earth could she drop out of school.' All she wanted was her daughter back, her smart, beautiful, crime free daughter.

As she thought of what she wanted, Lorelei's eyes began to tear up, so much that she could barely see the freeway in front of her. She blinked tears out of her eyes only once. When she looked again, she saw the red light she was driving through and the truck going through a green light headed straight for her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

What does everyone thing? Like? Please Read and Review!


	2. Seeing Her

OK, hope you liked the last chapter, I am hoping to make this one a little bit longer for you all.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sookie was in her bedroom taking a nap with Davie, when the phone rang. She grumbled, got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes Ma'am, you are on a Lorelei Gilmore's emergency contact sheet is that correct?"

"I guess so."

"She was involved in a car accident a short while ago and is at Hartford Memorial Hospital. Is it possible that you could come down-?"

Sookie dropped the phone and yelled "Jackson, I have to go out!"

Sookie ran as fast as she could to Luke's, which was only down the road. She slammed the door open. "LUKE!"

"Jesus Sookie, what the hell is your problem?" He asked with plates in his hand.

"Luke, its Lorelei." Sookie started, out of breath. "She's in the hospital; she was in a car accident."

Only the sound of shattered glass was heard and the diner went silent. "What? Is she ok?"

"She's at Hartford Memorial." Sookie breathed.

"CESAR! I'm leaving." He yelled, quickly grabbing keys and heading out the door.

"Luke, I'm coming with you."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The ride to the hospital was spent in silence. Sookie spent the time trying to hold back tears, while Luke continued to breathe heavily. He didn't know what he would do if her lost Lorelei. He had spent too long pining for her.

Luke pulled into a parking spot and both he and Sookie rushed inside. Sookie went up to the front desk and asked, "I'm here for Lorelei Gilmore please."

"One minute, I'll page the doctor for you." The nurse behind the desk said.

Luke began to pace. No one knew what kind of condition Lorelei was in an it was starting to scare him.

A few minutes passed and a doctor came up to the desk. "Are you two here for Miss Lorelei Gilmore?"

"Yes, is she alright?" Sookie asked. Luke couldn't say anything. All he wanted to do was see his fiancé.

"Are any of you relatives of Miss Gilmore?" The Doctor asked.

"He's her fiancé. Please, just tell us if she's ok." Sookie pleaded.

"The driver's side of Miss Gilmore's Jeep was struck by a truck." Luke and Sookie were dead silent. "She has a severe concussion, fractured wrist, broken leg, and a lot of internal bleeding. We had to operate. She's resting now in ICU. We want to keep her for a few days to watch her concussion."

"Can we see her?" Luke asked. It was the first thing her had said since he had found out about Lorelei.

"Usually, we only have immediate family and only one person at a time, but you're welcome to see your fiancé."

Luke looked at Sookie. "Go" she said, "I need to call Rory, she has to know."

Luke nodded and followed the doctor up to ICU. He hated hospitals, the smell, all the sick people, it freaked him out, but nothing was going to keep him from his fiancé.

He followed the doctor in silence until he stopped in front of a door. "Sir I must warn you, Miss Gilmore looks pretty banged up. Also, there are two more things I believe you should know. At the scene, paramedics said that she was the one who ran the red light and that while she was going into and out of consciousness she was mumbling the name Rory?"

"That's her daughter." Luke said solemnly.

"Will she be coming?"

"I think so."

"Ok, well, Miss Gilmore is resting not and might now wake up for a while. If she does wake up, do not stay long because she'll need her rest. If you have anymore questions, my name is Dr. Carter."

"Thank you doctor" Luke said, slowly opening the door to Lorelei's room. Word must have gotten around that the name Gilmore meant something because she was the only one around with her own room; Luke smiled to himself.

Then, he saw Lorelei. His beautiful, perfect Lorelei. She looked so fragile, and horribly bruised. She had glass cuts on her face, a bandage wrapped around her forehead, she had a large cast on her leg, also a cast on her wrist, and she was hooked up to an IV and many other hospital tubes that Luke had no idea what they were for.

Luke noticed a chair next to the bed and he slowly took a seat, never taking his eyes off of his fiancé's battered form. He took her hand that wasn't in a cast and rubbed his thumb over her hand. Then, he let the tears fall, he couldn't help it.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hope you liked it.. I don't really know how believable it is, but R&R anyways..


	3. Waking Up

Sorry for the lack of updates, im back now... Hope you like it.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory's phone startled her when it rang. She was in the middle of dinner with her grandparents in the dining room when it went off. She looked down at the call display and it said 'Sookie's cell'.

"Grandma, grandpa, I really have to answer this." Rory said, getting from her chair. No one from stars hollow had called her since she moved in with her grandparents. Even though Sookie would probably yell at her and tell her to come home, she still wanted to hear a Stars Hollow voice. "Hey Sookie," she said, trying to optimistic and hoping that Sookie woudn't be mad.

"Rory, sweetie, its about your mother."

Rory sighed, "Sookie, I really don't want to talk about my mother right now."

"No Rory... There was an accident. Your mother was in an accident."

"What?" Rory asked, panicked. "Is she ok?" She held her breath.

"The doctor says that she's going to be fine," Rory let out a breath. "She's at Hartford Memorial right now. Lukes with her."

Rory didn't speak. She couldn't. She doubted her mother would even want to see her.

"You should really go and see her Rory. Even if neither of you are talking, she's still your mother, and I know that you love her and you really need to be with her right now." And then Sookie hung up.

Rory breathed slowly. A car accident? Hartford Memorial? She gasped. 'She must have gotten into the aciident after she left seeing Logan and I." she thought. Her eyes filled with tears; she blinked and they cascaded down her cheeks.

All of a sudden the door to the study opened. "Rory, it is very rude to leave the table during dinner." Emily said, standing in the doorway.

Rory turned around, facing her grandmother with her tearstained face.

"My god Rory, whats the matter?"

"I umm, I need to get to the hospital." She said quickly.

"Oh no, is one of your friends hurt?" She asked.

"No, its mom." Rory stated, sidestepping her grandmother and walking towards door that led out to the poolhouse.

Emily followed right behind her. "Lorelai is in the hospital? What happened?" She was frantic "Richard!" She yelled, "go and get your coat!"

Once Rory got to the pool house, she quickly grabbed a coat and her car keys, "she was in a car accident." Rory whispered.

Emily closed her eyes for a breif moment, "Rory, we'll drive, you dont have to."

"Ok" she whispered.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The ride to Hartford memorial was extremely eneventful. Rory sat in the backseat, trying to hald back tears while her grandparents remainded calm, freakishly calm.

Whent hey pulled into the emergency parking, Rory immediately saw Lukes truck. Before the car was even parked, Rory opened the door and ran inside. The first person she saw was Sookie, and she ran towards her.

Rory grabbed her in a fierce hug and cried into her shoulder. "I knew you'd come sweetie." Sookie said, playing with Rory's hair.

"I want to see my mom." Rory whispered.

"Ok, lets go upstairs." By now, Richard and Emily were standing behind Rory and they all followed Sookie upstairs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luke stared at Lorelai's face, hoping she would open her eyes. He looked down; it hurt him so much to see Lorelai in so much pain.

Then, her hand moved slightly. He looked at her again, her eyes slowly fluttering open, "hey you" Lorelai whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Hey angel," Luke noticed water next to the bed and held the straw to her lips so she could drink.

"mmmm" she moaned, "no coffee?" Luke smiled at her. "What happened?" she asked.

Luke still held her hand, "you were in a car accident."

"What?" Then it all came back to her. Rory and Logan, the red light, and the truck. Tears collected in her eyes.

Just then, the door to Lorelai room opened and a nurse came in. "Miss Gilmore, so nice to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" She asked and she began checking vitals.

"Like I was hit by a truck." She answered.

Luke smiled, her attitude hadn't changed a bit. The nurse smiled as well, "I'll give you some morphine for the pain," she said. "Sir," she looked at Luke, "would you mind stepping out while I continue my check on Miss Gilmore?"

"Of course." He brought Lorelai's hand to his lips "I'll be right outside ok?" Lorelai nodded.

"We'll just be a couple of minutes" the nurse reassured.

As much as Luke hated to leave Lorelai, he knew that these people here were going to help her, and right now, that was all he cared about.

He walked out of the room and as soon as he did, the elevator door opened.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG


	4. Talking

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Rory?" Luke said as she and everyone else got out of the elevator.

Rory rushed to Luke, "where's my mom?"

"She's with the nurse right now; she'll just be a few minutes."

"Luke, it's all my fault." Rory said, tears falling.

"What are you talking about Rory?" Emily asked from behind her.

Rory didn't turn around, she kept looking at Luke. "She came to see me today, I was with Logan. She told us that you two were engaged and then she left. I'm so sorry Luke, this is all my fault." She cried, and then fell into Luke's arms.

"Shhh, its ok, she's going to be ok," Luke soothed.

Emily stared; Rory saw this man as someone who could comfort her, like a father would. And she could tell that Luke cared for Rory very much. Maybe she had made a terrible mistake about this man.

Just then, the nurse came out of Lorelai's room. She saw all of the people and smiled. "You are all welcome to visit, but one at a time ok? Miss Gilmore needs her rest."

Rory looked up at Luke; he nodded, silently telling her to go and see her mother. "Congratulations Luke." She whispered before going to see her mother.

Rory slowly opened the door to her mother's room. She gasped slightly at the sight of her mother, looking so fragile in the hospital bed. She stood against the wall, watching. She didn't want to upset her mother by being there, 'what if she doesn't want to see me?' she asked herself.

Lorelai began to stir, Rory took a step closer. Her mother opened her eyes, and then looked at Rory. "Hi mom," Rory said through tears.

"Hey kid." She whispered, "Come here." Rory walked over slowly, tears falling down her face faster and faster.

"Mom, I am so sorry." she cried, standing close to her mother's bedside. "It's all my fault."

"Oh sweetie, not its not. Plus! My casts are Pink!" Lorelai reassured, then smiled. "Give me a hug."

Rory bent down and enveloped her mother in a tender hug. "I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"I've missed you too kiddo." This time Lorelai tears were flowing fast.

They pulled apart and Rory sat on the chair next to the bed, holding her mothers hand. "Mom, I promise that I will take care of you. When you get out of here, I'll move back home and stay with you until you bet better. I'll get you food, and-" Rory's rambling was cut off.

"No Rory, you won't."

"Won't what?"

"You're not going to move back home and take care of me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll have Luke and an entire town to take care of me."

"But, I want to take care of you." Rory sniffled.

"Aww, hon., I know you do. And you can, on the weekend when you come home from Yale."

Rory sighed "but mom…"

"No Rory, who cared what Logan's father said to you. I don't care and you should definitely not care. You have worked too damn hard for your education. You can't give up because one asshole told you that you can't be a journalist!"

She knew her mother was right. But backing out just made everything more easy for Rory. Her mother had warned her about things being handed to her on a silver platter. She was a coward, afraid she had peaked. "But my community service?"

"Don't take too many classes your first semester. You'll be able to find something in New Haven, but just don't quit school. And if you don't want to be a journalist, that's ok. Just take anything, I don't care. The more you wait to go back the harder it will be."

"I hope Paris hasn't found a new roommate." Rory smiled.

Lorelai's smile matched hers, "I doubt it."

Rory gave her mother another hug, "what about grandma and grandpa?"

"Oh god, are they here?" Lorelai groaned.

"They gave me a ride."

"I am sure that they would be happy that you're going back to Yale. Just re-instate your Friday night dinners."

"My Friday night dinners?" Rory asked playfully.

"There is no way in hell I am going to talk to they. They betrayed me Rory."

"Ok, I'll talk to them soon," Rory said, "right now I just want to stay with you."

"Ok hon."

"And mom?"

"Yeah sweets?"

"Congratulations on you and Luke getting engaged."

"Thank you. So, tell me what you've been doing at your grandmother's place."

"Well, it's my place mom."

"Ha!" Lorelai laughed. "Is that what they told you call it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"They told me to call my room my own, and we all know what that looks like." Lorelai smiled. As much pain she was in from her accident, it was nothing compared to how happy she felt from having her daughter back.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Outside Lorelai's room held a very uncomfortable silence. Richard had fallen asleep in one of the chairs. Sookie had been making phone calls to make sure that the Inn would be taken care of. Luke stood, occasionally pacing. And Emily sat in a chair, perfectly still, her hands folded in her lap.

All four were startled by the opening of Lorelai's door, "how is she doing?" Sookie asked.

"She's fine" Rory reassured. "She fell asleep when I started talking about the DAR." Rory laughed.

"So, you and Lorelai…?" Luke asked.

"We're good. Also…" she turned her attention to her grandparents, "I've decided to go back to Yale, take a couple of classes and finish my community service in New Haven."

"Oh." Emily said. "Ok" she was getting to Rory always being around.

"I hope that you'll consider still paying for Yale. I'll re-instate Friday Night Dinners."

"Of course Rory." Richard said, stepping aside before his wife said something stupid.

"Thank you." She said, giving each of them a hug, "for everything" she added. "Oh, and Luke? Can I borrow your truck? Mom wanted some things from the house?"

"Of course you can."

Sookie spoke up. "I'm just going in to see Lorelai, and then could you give me a ride home?"

"Sure."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When Rory and Sookie left, Luke was left alone with Lorelai's parents. To say he was uncomfortable would have been an understatement.

Finally, Richard broke the silence. "Emily, if you are not going to go in there and see your daughter, then we should go home."

"You haven't been in to see her either Richard." Emily responded fiercely.

"I highly doubt that Lorelai wants to see me Emily." He stood up, "come on, we're going."

"No!" Emily said, also standing "I'm going to see her." She huffed, quickly walking into Lorelai's room.

"Mom?" Lorelai said when she heard the hospital door open rather loudly.

"Lorelai." She greeting solemnly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I drove you daughter here to see you." Emily stated, standing dangerously close to the door.

"Right," Lorelai nodded, "but Rory left awhile ago."

"I just wanted to see how my daughter was doing. You were in a car accident for god sake!"

"You don't have a daughter Emily." Lorelai whispered. "You betrayed her, and now she is going to live her life without you, and get married to the man she loves."

"Married? Lorelai, you're engaged?"

"Yes I am, now can you please leave?" Lorelai bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything else.

Emily left, slowly; still processing the words her daughter had said to her. When she came out of the room she said "Come on Richard. Let's go!" She turned to Luke, "please, take care of her. And congratulations."

"Uhh, thanks." Luke answered. The Gilmore's left and then Luke went to see his fiancé.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

You like? Please Review!


	5. Planning

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update… I have been extremely busy. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Ok mom, we need to make a guest list for the wedding." Rory told her mother. The two were sitting at the kitchen table with Sookie making plans for the wedding. Two months after her accident, Lorelai was looking and definitely acting herself again.

"Well, Bono, and Bowie, all of the Bangles." She counted.

"I'll see what I can do mom. Anyone else?"

"That was just the B's"

"Be serious please."

"I guess the whole town." She answered truthfully.

"What about grandma and grandpa?" Rory whispered, a little standoffish, almost as if she was waiting for the outburst that would follow.

"Rory, no." She answered, rising from the table to get herself a cup of coffee. "Sookie, more coffee?" She asked.

"Please," she answered, holding her cup out to Lorelai.

"Why not?" Rory whined, "This is going to be the wedding that sticks mom. You and Luke are going to be together forever, and you might regret them not coming, or grandpa not walking you down the aisle."

"I'll make you a deal." Lorelai said, sitting back down at the table "I'll invite them to my 50th wedding anniversary ok? Now can I go back to designing my bridesmaid's dresses please?"

"But-"

"Stop it, or your dress is going to be pepto bismol pink."

Rory stopped.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai and Luke sat in each others arms watching a movie. "A month and a half" Luke whispered.

"Mmm, I know. I can't wait."

"How are all the plans coming along?"

"Great, and right on schedule. The invitations went out today, I'm almost finished the bridesmaid's dresses, Sookie's had me eating cake all week and my bachelorette party is next weekend."

"Well, the party is all that matters though right?"

"Definitely. I mean, now that Rory is 21, we can have some real fun."

"Just don't have too much fun."

"There is no such thing as having too much fun when you go to Atlantic City for three days."

"Sorry, don't know what I was thinking."

"Ok then." She said, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

The front door opened then and Rory came in. "I'm home!"

"We're in the living room!"

"Are you decent?"

"Let me just find my underwear" Lorelai answered playfully

"Ha ha, so funny." Rory said, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to her mother.

"How was Friday Night Dinner?" Luke asked.

"Umm, it was good. They asked a lot of questions about the wedding."

"Do they know that they aren't invited?" Lorelai said.

"Yes, but they are waiting for me to go against what you say and secretly invite them anyways.

"Not going to happen right kiddo?"

Rory sighed, and shared a look with Luke. "No."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

END CHAPTER….. PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Atlantic City

Hope you enjoy the next chapter… The story is written to the end.. Not long now, the only problem is I have a hard time trying to find typing time.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Sookie, you got a Limo?" Lorelai asked when she and Rory went outside with the luggage for their Atlantic City trip.

"You're getting married; we need to travel in style. Plus this way, we'll already be drunk when we get there,"

"Loving the motive hon! Let's book it!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Caesars Palace rules!" Lorelai said while Rory, Sookie, and she were sitting in one of the bars at the hotel. "And did you see the buffet? I should get married next to those crab legs." All three laughed.

After awhile, the three decided to branch out on the boardwalk and hit some more bars. As they stumbled out, Lorelai bumped right into her father.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai didn't think anyone could sober up that quickly, "Dad, uhhh, what are you doing here?"

"Well, when Jason and I took our clients here we had a real blast." He was drunk. The only time he was ever nice to her was when he was drunk, "good to see you, have fun at your wedding." He said cheerily. He didn't even notice that Rory and Sookie were standing behind Lorelai, "your mothers behind us somewhere."

Lorelai panicked, turned around to face Rory and Sookie, "let's go out another way! Quick quick, go go!"

"Lorelai?" That voice made Lorelai cringe. She turned around slowly.

"Hi Grandma" Rory said, a tad bubbly. Lorelai didn't say anything.

"Hello Rory. Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

"I'm celebrating my bachelorette party Emily."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Lorelai said, "We're heading out, see you later." Before Emily could say anything else, Lorelai disappeared with Rory and Sookie in tow.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning, all three ladies had major headaches. "Water, we should have had more water!" Lorelai demanded, holding her head.

"Definitely" Rory mumbled, still under the covers of the bed.

"My parents are here aren't they? It wasn't just a nightmare. They're really here?"

"Yup."

"Crap."

"Mom, we're in Atlantic City, what are the chances of us running into them again?"

"Knowing Emily, she has a PI stalking us right now."

"Probably." Rory groaned, falling back asleep.

"Sookie, why the hell are you whistling?"

She popped her head out of the bathroom door. "I don't know." She giggled.

"Isn't that the Graduation song?"

"Oh. Really? I thought it was the wedding song."

"No Sookie. And why are you so cheery today? You had just as much to drink as we did." Lorelai said, putting her head back on the pillow.

"I drank lots of water."

"You suck!" Lorelai said with her eyes still closed.

"Ditto!" was heard under a pile of covers."

"You guys are no fun like this. I'm going to go and get some breakfast. I'll bring you back something."

"Bless you angel." We're Lorelai's last words before falling back asleep.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey mom, there's a not for you by the door." Rory said once she saw the white envelope on the floor. "It looks like it was slipped under the door." Rory picked it up and handed it to her mother, who was putting make-up on in the bathroom. "It looks like it's from-"

"I know"

"Are you going to-?"

"I don't know." Lorelai sighed. "Could you go down and meet Sookie. We can go downstairs and have some breakfast."

"Sure mom."

Lorelai stared at the envelope. She knew her mother's handwriting. Two months and no contact, and then this. Did she want to read it? 'I'm probably cut from their will or something' she thought to herself. She didn't want her mother to ruin her bachelorette party weekend so she put the letter in her luggage and finished putting on her make-up.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Please Review!


End file.
